kerectusportalfandomcom-20200213-history
Kylar Knight
Overview Kylar Knight is a student at the prestigious Half Moon Academy, with the power to control shadows, either conjured or already existing. He is also an expert at wielding a rapier in both combat and sport, training for over two years with it. Kylar grew up in a wealthy family, knowing no hardships save for his trainer's harsh lessons. History Bio Kylar Knight grew up in the wealthy Knight family, never needing for anything like food or water. He was the youngest of two, so whereas his brother Raphael was constantly groomed by his father to take over the company, he was free to do basically whatever he wanted. Kylar was arrogant and rude in his early years of life, due to the fact that he had little interaction with other kids, and because most things were at his beck and call. Once his father, Elijah, noticed this behavior, he set about fixing it immediately, letting Raphael run the company for a short time while he taught Kylar right from wrong. It got two birds with one stone, letting Raphael get experience while setting Kylar's attitude to rights. Since then he has been a more kind-hearted and humorous person, appreciating people more. During Kylar's life he has had numerous physical interests, including but not limited to martial arts, archery, and assorted sports. Most of them he quickly tired of, not really getting anything out of them, until he tried fencing. He took an instant likeing to it, which is what happened to most of his interests, so no one batted an eye. That is until he kept with it until far after most people had expected. He later learned there were bets among their staff about how long he would stick with it, surprising them all when he never quit. He soon became an adept fencer, making his body lean and wiry with all the work he put in. His teacher, Vilem, said he was a natural, and that he should stick with it. Kylar agreed. When Kylar turned sixteen years old, he started practicing shadow magic, something that curiously delighted him. He only tried it alone, so that it was his secret. Later in the year he was invited to the Half Moon Academy, apparently a rather prestigious school, or so he was told. His father said it would be good for him and sent him off to school. Half Moon Academy Kylar had just arrived at Half Moon Academy, and hasn't done anything there yet save for find his dorm. Powers and Abilities Characteristics Kylar is a normal human, no superhuman strength or speed. While his speed isn't anything supernatural, he is very fast, both running and with his movements. His reaction time has been honed by fencing, and is superb. Powers Kylar can control shadows, either ones he has conjured himself or from existing shadows. It takes minimal power to mould existing shadows, but conjuring shadow where there is nothing to cast it is tricky and takes more energy to do. Skills One handed light long blade (600) Shadow Magic (400) Category:Characters Category:HMA Characters Category:Male